Seto Kaiba's Songs
by KaibaLoather
Summary: Seto Kaiba is tortured in idiotic songs Chapter 14 is finally up plz R&R or R&F (flames are funny)
1. pokemon theme song

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto Kaiba or other related Characters and I do not own any of the following songs that I have used. But if I did own Seto Kaiba he would most likely be dead right now ^_^  
  
(The idiotic pokemon theme song starts playing)  
  
Kaiba: (in a high-pitched voice) I am the greatest duelist that ever lived!  
Like no one else ever will be!  
To collect them is my real dream!  
  
To duel with them is my other dream!  
  
I have traveled across the Internet  
  
Searching 3,460 sites!  
Each dueling monster I must collect!  
To unleash the power that's inside!  
  
Duel-Monsters! (Gotta collect em all)  
  
It's only me and me!  
I don't believe in destiny!  
  
Duel-Monsters!  
  
Oh! I hate Yugi Moto  
In a world were I'm the best!  
  
Duel-Monsters (Gotta collect em all)  
  
The Heart of the cards is so not true  
Someday I will defeat Yugi and Yami-Yugi too  
You try and defeat me and I'll defeat you!  
  
Du-el-mon-sters (Gotta collect em all)  
  
Gotta collect em all!  
  
Duel-Monsters!  
  
Kiabaloather: was it dumb or what? I wrote when I was bored, so if you hated it, Well CRY A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT! O_O please review I need ideas for another song ^_^ 


	2. spongebob squarepants theme song

Kaiba's 2nd Song  
  
"People" in this song stand for every one, Yugi, Joey, Tristan. Tea, Bakura, Yami Yugi.blah, blah, blah, you get the point.  
  
Mokuba: are ya ready ready people?  
  
People: aye aye Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: I can't hear you!  
  
People: AYE AYE MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who lives in a world where idiots surround him?  
  
People: SETO KAIBA!  
  
Mokuba: Who hates Yugi and Yami-Yugi in every possible way?  
  
People: SETO KAIBA!  
  
Mokuba: If torturing Kaiba be something you wish.  
  
People: SETO KAIBA!  
  
Mokuba: Then follow me and we'll throw him in a ditch!  
  
SETO KAIBA!  
  
SETO KAIBA!  
  
SETO KAIBA!  
  
SSSEEETTTOOO KKKAAAIIIBBBAAA!!!  
  
Did you like it? Please R+R NOW! 


	3. powerpuffgirls ending theme song

Kaiba's 3rd song  
  
Kaiba, he has the blue eyes white dragons  
  
Kaiba, He's evil and destructive  
  
Kaiba, He's a really tough duelist  
  
Seto Kaiba ruins the day.  
  
Dueling Yugi, trying to defeat his Yami, He might win this time,  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Dueling Yugi, still trying to defeat his Yami, He Just lost this Duel,  
  
poor Seto Kaiba  
  
Seto Kaiba! 


	4. barney theme song

(beginning of Barney theme song starts playing)  
  
Kaiba is a freak of nature from Domino city  
  
When he's dueling he's as reckless as Yugi without Yami  
  
Kaiba duels for lots of things  
  
Like to save his idiot brother  
  
Kaiba says Dueling cards and winning are better then his brother.  
  
Kaiba comes to Defeat us  
  
Whenever we challenge him  
  
Kaiba can be very evil  
  
If you just make him angry 


	5. teenage mutant ninja turles theme song

Kaiba's 5th song  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Kaiba is a gay idiot  
  
Kaiba's gay power.  
  
He's the world's strongest dueling nitwit,  
  
Kaiba: I'm really gay  
  
He's a duelist in a downright dumb world and he's mean  
  
Kaiba: I like guys  
  
When Kaiba challenges Yugi to a duel  
  
Kaiba always loses and Yugi always wins  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Yugi tries to teach Kaiba the Heart of the Cards  
  
Kaiba: Yami-Yugi is hot ^_^  
  
But Kaiba is just to dumb to know any thing.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba is sexy  
  
Kaiba is dumb but also very gay,  
  
Kaiba: I love Pegasus  
  
Kaiba is a party pooper,  
  
Kaiba: Joey is my future boyfriend  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Seto Kaiba is an Idiot,  
  
Kaiba is a gay idiot  
  
Kaiba's gay power 


	6. teen titans theme song

Kaiba's 6th song  
  
When you feel like winning you know who to call  
  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
From his computer, he can see you all  
  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
When your in a duel and he's going to attack  
  
You can rest knowing your gonna win  
  
Cuz when the Kaiba duels he always loses the duel  
  
Seto Kaiba SUCKS!  
  
With his duel monsters he just might win  
  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
Never met an opponet that he liked  
  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
He's got Yugi in duel with him  
  
He'll never stop 'till he wins the duel  
  
Cuz he's when he's losin' a duel he's really doomed  
  
Seto Kaiba STINKS!  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, GO! Seto Kaiba! 


	7. jingle bells batman & robin version with...

Kaiba's 7th song  
  
Jingle bells  
  
Kiaba smells  
  
Yugi laid an egg  
  
Kaiba's limo lost a wheel  
  
And Tristan got flatten on the way  
  
Jingle bells  
  
Kaiba still smells  
  
Yugi ate Kaiba's shoes  
  
Kaiba's limo lost a door  
  
And Joey got in the way  
  
Jingle bells  
  
Kaiba really smells  
  
Yugi died from the stench  
  
Kaiba's limo fell apart  
  
And Kaiba ate the door and Mokuba ate the rest  
  
Jingle bells  
  
Kaiba STILL smells  
  
Mokuba killed Kaiba cause he stank  
  
Mokuba took over Kaiba Corp  
  
But he renamed it Mokuba Corp  
  
And he bounced around all day.  
  
The end 


	8. It's raining It's pouring

Kaiba's 8th song  
  
It's raining  
  
It's pouring  
  
Kaiba is snoring  
  
He fell asleep  
  
And broke the windows  
  
Cause of his loud snoring  
  
It's raining  
  
It's pouring  
  
Kaiba is still snoring  
  
Mokuba jumped on Kaiba's bed  
  
And kicked him in the head  
  
But Kaiba just kept snoring  
  
It's raining  
  
It's pouring  
  
Kaiba is still snoring  
  
Yugi came  
  
And went insane  
  
And ran out through the window  
  
It's raining  
  
It's pouring  
  
Kaiba is still snoring  
  
Joey bit Kaiba's head  
  
And filled his bed  
  
With vanilla pudding  
  
It's raining  
  
It's pouring  
  
Kiaba is still snoring  
  
After everyone tried  
  
Kaiba died ^_^  
  
And the world was a better place  
  
The End 


	9. Icky Vicky song with Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba's 9th song  
  
"People" in this song stand for everyone Yugi, Yami-Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Blah blah blah except Seto Kaiba.  
  
People: K-A-I-B-A  
  
The sound of his name makes the duelists die  
  
Mokuba: Hey Kaiba you're so so evil  
  
Just the thought of being your brother makes me oh so peaky.  
  
Hey Kaiba won't you please explain.  
  
Mokuba & people: Why you get so much enjoyment out of killing Duelists with your Name?  
  
Kaiba: I LOVE YOU JOEY ^_^  
  
Mokuba: A duelist who's just plain mean.  
  
A sour duelist indeed.  
  
He has a really powerful dragon called the blue eyes white dragon  
  
People: AHHH!  
  
Mokuba: Hey Kaiba won't you tell the truth.  
  
Mokuba & people: How'd we ever get the luck to torture you with this song.  
  
Mokuba: Oh Kaiba can we say one thing.  
  
Mokuba & people: It's your super total evil name that makes us want to kill you.  
  
Mokuba: Seto Kaiba  
  
Yugi: X_X  
  
Mokuba: Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey: X_X  
  
Mokuba: Seto Kaiba!  
  
(Every duelist dies) 


	10. Digimon theme song

Kaiba's 10th song  
  
Se Se Se  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Se Se Se  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Se Se Se  
  
Seto Kaiba loves to defeat duelists, Seto Kaiba is the Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Seto Kaiba wants all Duel Monsters, Seto Kaiba is the Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Challenge the Duel Monsters Champion to be defeated by the most powerful duel deck ever  
  
Seto Kaiba hates Yugi and Yami, Seto Kaiba is the Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Seto Kaiba loves Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba is the Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Bow down to the Duel Monsters Champion and prepare to be defeated  
  
Seto Kaiba hates his little brother, Seto Kaiba is a Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Seto Kaiba never ever smiles, Seto Kaiba is a Duel Monsters Champion  
  
Seto Kaiba is a hated person.Seto Kaiba 


	11. rudolf the red nosed reigndeer

Kaiba's 11th song  
  
Kaiba the Champion duelist  
  
Was an undefeated duelist  
  
And if you ever dueled him  
  
You would most likely lose  
  
All of the other duelist used to cower  
  
When they heard his name  
  
They never dueled Seto Kaiba  
  
Cause he would crush them with his name. (see chapter 9)  
  
Then one day a duelist named  
  
Yugi moto came to Kaiba  
  
Yugi: Kaiba in a duel today won't you duel me so I can preach about the heart of the cards?  
  
Then Yugi won the duel  
  
And his friends shouted out with glee (yippee!)  
  
Kaiba the Champion Duelist you just got chrushed by Yugi moto  
  
Now REVIEW ALREADY!  
  
Reminder: Any flames will be used to roast Seto Kaiba as a replacement for a turkey at the Turkey Dinner. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^_^ Thank you 


	12. pokemon advanced theme song

Kaibas 12th song  
  
An idiot from some stupid town with brand new idiots to see  
  
I don't care what's up ahead but I sure hope it Isn't Yugi  
  
There's so many cards to collect and duels to be lost  
  
I've gotten so far away and still there's always more to come  
  
Take a step on Joey's head and I'm on my way  
  
Gonna duel all over again  
  
I wanna kill Yugi Moto  
  
Seto Kaiba Advanced  
  
I wanna kill Yugi Moto  
  
I'll never give him another chance  
  
And I just can't decide if I should stab Yugi in the side  
  
I wanna kill Yugi Moto  
  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
Did you like it? Did it sound like Seto Kaiba? Did it sound like something Seto Kaiba would do to Yugi? Tell Me BY Reviewing NOW!!  
  
The 12 days of Kaiba's Christmas Coming soon to your local Fanfiction.net 


	13. the 12 days of Seto Kaiba's miserable Ch...

The 12 days of Seto Kaiba's miserable Christmas ^_^  
  
These are just some of many things I would do to Seto Kaiba if he were real.  
  
you may be wondering why I went from a new song every day to one song every other day, It's not my fault my mouse is broken and I have to use my stupid computer manually from my keyboard. curse you Windows 95 and stupid cheap mouse.  
  
Ignore the misspellings if any exist I can't get spellcheck to work.  
  
Oh well, enjoy the Seto Kaiba torture ^_^  
  
------------  
  
On the first day of Christmas Seto got from me thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas Seto got from me two blackeyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas Seto got from me three whacks over the head, two blackeyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas Seto got from me four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the fifth day Christmas Seto got from me FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas Seto got from me six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas Seto got from me seven bombs exploding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas Seto got from me eight kicks in the face, seven bombs exploding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas Seto got from me nine broken teeth, eight kicks in the face, seven bombs exploding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas Seto got from me ten broken finger nails, nine broken teeth, eight kicks in the face, seven bombs explolding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas Seto got from me eleven bloody bruises, ten broken finger nails, nine broken teeth, eight kicks in the face, seven bombs exploding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas Seto got from me twelve hours of me saying "hey Seto", eleven bloody bruises, ten broken finger nails, nine broken teeth, eight kicks in the face, seven bombs exploding, six punches in the stomach, FIVE ATOMIC WEDGIES, four broken bones, three whacks over the head, two black eyes and thrown into a flaming tree ------------------ Me: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me by reviewing NOW! 


	14. Joy to the World!

KL: YAY! Finally another chapter! I would of updated erlier but I've been writing other stories, so enjoy ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Joy to the world Kaiba is dead  
  
I put lit fireworks in his head  
  
Don't worry about the rest of his body  
  
I gave it to the Kaibalovers on Fanfiction.net  
  
And they just sit there and cry  
  
And cry and cry and cry  
  
And cry and cry and cry  
  
They just sit there and cry over Kaiba's headless body  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
KL: did you like it? I think this only half of the Joy to the World song but I'm too lazy to look up the lyrics, so get over it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
